The Dreams of Insomniacs
by LunaBell O'Eight
Summary: [SEQUEL] Pitch must live a human life as a professor by the day to continue his duties as the Nightmare King by night. With bratty students and crazy neighbors, he has no time for romance. Until he meets Amelia, the most fearful woman he's ever met who can see him. However, Pitch learns that maybe too much fear (and a little lack of sanity) isn't such a good idea after all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have worked on this chapter for longer than I care to even admit, jfc.

To those who are new, I would like you to know that this is a **sequel** to my fanfiction _The Meaning of Fear_ which is a drabble-like story and would suggest you find that to read first. I guess, in a way, you can read this as a stand alone, but there may be something I'll miss explaining from the first story and, yeah.

**Just a reminder**: This is a romance story focused on Pitch and a new OC (featured in the Epilogue of _The Meaning of Fear)_ so things will be quite . . . different. Still a T rating, but you have been warned. And April will still hold her part in Pitch's life, but she's not the main focus.

* * *

-x-

The Dreams of Insomniacs

Old Fears

-x-

* * *

_~ In her anger she clutched Rapunzel's beautiful tresses,  
wrapped them twice 'round her left hand,  
seized a pair of scissors with the right, and snip, snap,  
they were cut off, and the lovely braids  
lay on the ground. ~_

"Don't be foolish!" Pitch huffed angrily to himself as he folded his arms across his chest. "I am _not_ wearing that pink, feathery monstrosity!"

"_Puh-leez_?" April begged, her hands clasped in front of her face as her wide, fern-green eyes threatened with tears. She was quite displeased with the fact that he wouldn't play tea party with her the way she wanted.

Pitch Black sat in a small, pink, plastic chair at the round table, his knees bent at an awkward angle for him to fit and his back arched uncomfortably. Set together on the table's surface was a green _Princess and the Frog_ tea set based on the Disney movie. He would often pick at the hard plastic leaves forming the shape of the cups.

April held up the feather boa with two hands. "But it's sparkly! Like your sand!"

The five-year-old menace, as so Pitch liked to put it, is a blonde, soft curly haired child who was just tall enough to reach above his knee. Pitch had known her for almost a year now, having met her the previous Halloween when he was out scaring some college students at a party in the woods. Tagging along with a particular group of students was April, the then-four-year-old in a pink bunny costume who, unlike her grown-up companions, didn't run when Pitch revealed his monstrous form from the shadows of the night.

And she never ran from him since.

"April Joy Darling," Pitch said sternly, to show that he was serious. "I am _not_ going to play tea party with you if you make me wear that horrid thing!" He motioned towards the other feather boa on April's bed. "I must wear the purple one."

The child scoffed, dropping the feathers by her feet. "But you wore that one _yesterday_! Wear pink today. It's pretty and looks nicest with black."

Pitch scoffed back. "Do not insult me! Pink is a disgusting color and whoever came up with it should be eaten by wolves. Purple works better."

Puffing out her reddened cheeks, April pouted and sat back in her chair with a huff. "That's not very nice."

"I am not a nice person." Pitch shot back.

April rolled her eyes and hopped off her chair to grab the purple boa on her bed.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Pitch grinned in victory, having won this argument for once. It was hard not to give April what she wanted, but when it came to wearing _that_, he had to put his foot down.

_If the Guardians saw me now._ Pitch thought to himself with a shake of his head. If _anyone_ saw him now, they'd wonder just what dimension they'd crashed in to. Pitch Black? The Nightmare King? Arguing with a human child and willingly wearing such girly things?

And a year ago, he wouldn't have done such. If anything, he would sick his Nighthounds on anyone who would even entertain the idea. But April Darling, who for some reason even he couldn't fathom, was different. She was not afraid of him. Did she lack common sense? Was something wrong with her?

To this day, Pitch still didn't know why she didn't fear even the most trivial things a normal child would. He spent weeks trying to find what she fears most - spiders, heights, snakes and even the dark - but to no avail. He was tasked with teaching her the meaning of fear, but still, nothing.

Not that April was too trusting of strangers. She seemed to have a sixth sense, a fantastic intuition when it came to others. It also helped that she had this sort of . . . aura, around her that people couldn't help but fall in love with.

Maybe it was because April was not like other children. She saw and understood things even grown-ups would have a hard time understanding. And somehow, she managed to crack open the shell encasing the Nightmare King and his woes.

"I'm ba~ck!" came a woman's voice from front door.

"Mommy!" April cheered, jumping from her seat. Trapped in his thoughts, it was too late for Pitch to compose himself properly before Lily Darling, April's mother, came into the bedroom and found her neighbor/baby sitter uncomfortably scrunched on April's mini table set, the purple feather boa wrapped around his neck.

"Oh-ho-ho~" Miss Darling giggled, holding her child on her hip. "What has my child done to you now, Mister Lightman?"

Quickly wrestling out of the embarrassing dressing, Pitch cleared his throat and nearly tripped over the table as he stood.

"Miss Darling," he greeted, trying to act as if he wasn't just caught playing tea party.

"Oh, please, dear, how many times have a told you? Call me Lily."

"Perhaps many times more, Miss." April giggled and shook excitedly in her mother's arms.

"Mommy! We watched the superhero movie with Violet, and then we ate popcorn and he helped me with my coloring, and then we played tea party!"

"That's great, my little Honey." Miss Lily giggled. She turned to Pitch with a smile in thanks.

"I hope she wasn't too much of a handful."

"Your daughter is more than just a handful, if only because she reminds me much of my nephew." Pith chuckled. "May I ask, has your date gone well?"

Lily smiled coyly at the thought of her evening. "Oh, yes! It was fantastic! A police officer. Knows how to add a little spice and adventure, if I do say so myself."

Pitch grew uneasy at the woman's smile and shifted uncomfortably. Lily didn't seem to notice, instead tilting slightly to look out the window.

"But I won't bore you with the details, dear, it's almost sundown!"

Yes, the most important time for him to be out of sight of humans. Taking this chance, Pitch hurried towards the front door though keeping himself relaxed and not too rushed. "Yes, yes. I have a strict time schedule for my classes. I'm glad you enjoyed your evening this night, Miss Darling."

"Oh, you are a life saver! April just adores you, but she has so much energy - I don't know how you do it!"

"Yes, well -"

"Let me pay you for the night. Is $40 okay?"

"Miss Darling, we go over this every time. I assure you, that won't be necessary." Pitch said quickly. She tried to pull this every time he looked after April, and didn't seem to give up on trying to pay the man. But of course, he didn't have any need for the money.

"Are you sure? I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you, always looking after my daughter when I ask."

"I promise you, it's not a problem at all."

She sighed, setting April down and telling her to go clean up her tea set in her room.

"Fine." She said curtly before turning with a glint in her eye Pitch was very familiar with. This same trait passed down to her daughter when she was being mischievous.

_Escape now while you have the chance!_ He yelled at himself. But before he could move, Lily already had a firm grasp of his sleeve.

"If you won't let me pay you, then would you perhaps be interested in a date?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Has April's mother lost her marbles?

"Oh, don't look so panicked, dear!" Lily laughed, lightly patting his face. "Not with me! It just so happens that my date has a _very _beautiful, very _available _sister."

"Um," Pitch gulped, once again uncomfortable. Slipping his arm out of the woman's grasp he backed toward the door and shook his head. Was she asking him if she wanted to set him up with a mate - or, what is it these humans do in modern times exactly - a date?

"That is very kind of you, but I'm afraid a woman is just not something I seek . . ." He hasn't been with a woman in millenia, if only because being the Nightmare King didn't require such needs!

"Oh," Lily said, a bit taken aback. Then gave another, much different cheshire-like grin. "Should I see if he has a _brother_?"

"Good evening Miss Darling!" Pitch sputtered out before managing to slip through the tiniest crack of the door and shutting harder than he intended.

Lily Darling stood and folded her arms, pouting.

"Why Mister Lightman leave?" April asked as she looked curiously at her mother. Lily sniffed and twirled her daughter's hair.

"You know how mommy goes on dates?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I think Mister Lightman needs to go on a date too, don't you think?"

April tilted her head and tapped her chin in thought. "Do dates make you happy and you want to do stuff for the person who makes you happy?"

Lily nodded. "Well, if it's the right person, then yes."

April made her decision and nodded back. "Then yes. Lightman _really_ needs a date and fast!"

Her mother giggled at her daughters serious look. "Why do you think so?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world April rolled her eyes. "Because maybe they can tell Mister Lightman that he looks prettiest with the _pink_ boa instead of the _purple_ one. Duh!"

-x-

Pitch gave out a sigh of relief once he shut his apartment door. Although he had known this for a while, he was once again reminded of how much Lily was just like her daughter. He shuttered at the thought of April growing up. That was not something he wanted to think about - or deal with.

To set him up for a date - ridiculous! He was utterly indifferent to his sexuality on all accounts, if only because he's lived several lifetimes as Pitch Black "The Boogieman" and never gave the idea of a mate much thought. Not to mention he didn't have time for such things. (It also didn't help that no one particularly liked him)

Tossing the thoughts, deeming them unworthy of his time, Pitch hung his coat and made his way out on to the balcony. The sky was set with a soft breeze in the wind. He held out his hand to caress the soft mane of one of his Nightmares, who had appeared and nuzzled his hand with its nose impatiently.

"Settle down, old girl. I'll join you any moment now."

Kieran Lightman was his new name in the mortal world. His actions the previous year had cost him dearly and now he could only do his duties as Pitch Black when the sun finally sets. His hair was different, no longer its gravity defying spike and instead hung carelessly down his high cheek bones, and his eyes were a golden brown that would glow once he set foot into the shadows. His abilities were limited in this lowly form, but it was worth it. April Darling, the one child who believed in him, who cherished him as much as he did her, was now a permanent part of his life. Another reason he couldn't bother searching for another spiritual partner. She was all he needed.

Five seconds before the sun sets. He could feel his body shed the mortal clothing.

Four seconds. His skin tingled, the pale tone darkening into a soft gray.

Three. The Mare lets out a low, almost monstrous rumble in its chest, kicking its front hooves out in front of him.

Two. Pitch can't help but take in a deep breath, a sinister grin spreading across his lips.

One.

-x-

The day had been uneventful; fairly routine. Because what ever changed in the life of Amelia Gale?

_Goals for the Month of May_

_- Go outside of apartment for reasons that do not involve taking out the trash or getting the mail.  
- Speak to new neighbors  
- Go to the store. Buy an updated laptop  
- Go to the store. Buy something from regular grocery list  
- Turn off lamp for the entire night at least twice_

Amelia checked over her list a few more times before being satisfied. She stuck the small, yellow post-it to the wall above her bed and leaned back to admire her work. Yes. Yes, this was excellent. _Baby steps_ she told herself.

Keeping her eyes on the small piece of paper made her nervous. She took a deep breath and turned to face away from the list before she could change her mind. "Out of sight, out of mind." she says. "If I can't see it, it's not so scary now, isn't it, Amelia?"

However, her usual logic didn't seem to work with her this time, her thoughts drifting to the list and creating the worst-scenerios of what may happen. What if she went outside and met . . . _people_? What if they started talking to her and - Oh, by the Gods, _invited her over for dinner_? That would lead to friendship. Which would lead to expectations! And then more socializing as she met her new friend's friends!

_Now, now, Amelia, _she thought sternly.

Compared to last month, these goals were fairly reasonable, weren't they?

As of now, her accomplishments consisted of successfully going outside to get the mail, instead of relying on her kind neighbor to check it for her. _And take out the trash! _She reminded herself. She didn't wait until the bags stench was no longer bearable before forcing herself to go outside. Now, she was able to take the trash and head downstairs to the apartment dumpster when she needed!

As a result, of course, she put to use and recycled what she could as to keep the garbage to a minimum. But hey, it works!

Amelia suddenly groaned to herself before turning and snatching the hanging marker taped to the wall. She quickly scribbled over _Speak to new neighbors _and replaced it with _Leave new neighbors welcoming present._

Speaking to them was probably taking it a bit too far. Was she trying to give herself a heart attack?

And while she was at it, she crossed out the last item of her list of goals. _Turn off the lamp_, pfft. Like that was going to happen.

_No, no, no. That just won't do._ She shook her head, rewriting the last goal under the scribbled-out one. She had to do this. There was no going back now.

The blankets began to get tangled as she twisted and turned, and with a will that was so powerful, she almost felt enlightened by it, Amelia threw the marker across the room and waited until she heard it clatter as it hit the ground.

"No going back now."

Now, for the light.

Taking a long, deep breath, she reached for the bedside lamp and ran her thumb over the off switch.

"There's nothing in the dark," she whispered.

Her thumb twitched. Before she could change her mind, Amelia pressed with all her might, nearly knocking the lamp over in the process as she flipped the switch.

"AHHH!"

_Turn it back on! Turn it back on!_

Light once again filled the room.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, her eyes wide and her mouth open from the pathetic squeal she called a scream. She looked right, and then left, as if in the split second she was in the dark something had crawled from the shadows.

"Again."

Off.

_Squeal._

Back on.

"Come on!" She whined. "I have my pajamas on and I got into bed and everything!"

Squeezing her eyes shut this time, Amelia pressed the button. The warmth of the light disappeared, however, she managed to count to five before nearly knocking over the lamp again to turn it back on.

"Nope!" She pipped. "Not happening! I think that's enough!"

She sighed and lay back down in her mattress, staring at the ceiling she only knew so well. She crawled over to the edge of her bed, where the window lay, and threw open the curtains. Blue light immediately flooded her room, encasing her with comfort.

"I'm making progress, aren't I?" she asked, gazing at the moon with half-lidded eyes. It didn't answer, but it beat talking to herself.

She sighed into the silence, and just when she was about lay back into bed, came a peculiar sound reached her ears. A chiming, almost alarming sound.

Amelia peeked out the window, the streets below empty and the building across showing no signs of awakened life.

"You're just hearing things," She whispered lowly to herself, scooting back with her knees against her chest. "That's what happens when you don't sleep like you should! You start hearing things like -"

Another sound, this time muffled enough to hear right outside her window. Was that a horse?

About to peek through the window again, Amelia stopped herself and shook her head.

"This is the fourth floor! What would a horse being doing outside my window on the _fourth floor_? Now you know you're going crazy!"

She covered her ears, but maybe that was a bad idea. Because in the next instant, the moon's light was interrupted by a shadow, if only for a brief second. Amelia couldn't even make out its shape on the ground.

"Just a bird. Just a bird."

A reasonable explanation. There were birds in New York that flew in the night, right?

Then there was another. This time, looking much large than a bird. And another. And another.

_Close your eyes. If you can't see it, it's not there!_ Such wonderful logic.

Amelia felt her body tense, her shoulders tightened and her feet free of any blankets to start kicking.

Suddenly, the light of the moon had disappeared. Peaking out from her hair, Amelia could see her window was pitch black.

_"Why, you insolent -"_

Amelia choked. Did someone just speak outside her window?

_"Of course I'm aware of - don't give me that look, you've been out with _her_ too much to be giving me that attitude!"_

Yup. She was going crazy.

A hand - pale, long, and bony - pushed _through_ the glass. Followed by an arm, to an elbow to - a whole body!

Amelia, wide-eyed with her mouth gaping open, was too shocked too even move. A humanoid creature she had never seen before, with a black body and gangly arms and spiky black hair, had just fallen into her room.

But that wasn't what set her off. The creature-man-thing lay on his back, rubbing his head from an oncoming headache, groaned and used his free hand to lift himself up into a sitting position. His eyes, glowing in the shadows, were bright and golden and . . . inhuman. The eyes of a demon.

As if her brain had finally connected, Amelia scrambled back, her limbs flailing and her feet slipping with the sheets. She let out a terrified shriek and grasped her pillow out in front of her.

"_Please_," the creature groaned. "Blasted humans, I have enough of a headache as it is!"

"It speaks!" She squealed. Acting solely on panic, she threw her pillow at the creature, hitting it square in the face. It fell with a loud _thump_! and a yell of surprise.

"What is - idiot human! Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"What are you!? What do you want?"

The creature shook its head and lifted like some supernatural being to its feet. He blinking, clutching the pillow in his hands and raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"You hit me!" he gasped, as if surprised by such an action.

"You just broke into my house!"

"Wha -" he blinked once. Twice. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you! You just fell through my window!" _Breathe Amelia. BREATHE!_

"And hitting me with a damned _pillow_ was your first reaction?"

A high-pitched hum erupted from the girl's throat. "I don't like keeping sharp objects around! N-Now begone you-you demon of the light!"

"Demon of ligh- What makes you humans think I am any creature of _light_?"

The girl looked the monster up and down. His hair, short and spiky, with few strands framing his golden eyes, was black and danced of its own accord like wild-fire. His body was full clad in black material that wasn't like fabric, the sleeves blending with his skin at his wrists where his skeletal-hands emerged. His eyes surely held some meaning, being so bright. Perhaps he'll leave her alone as a demon of light? But he just said he wasn't a demon of light, which could only mean.

"You're not a demon of light?"

The monster glowered, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I am the Nightmare King, a creature of darkness!"

"Oh," she laughed shakily. "Well, in that case . . ."

"What are you doing - PUT THAT PHONE BOOK DOWN YOU MAD WOMAN!

* * *

A/N: At last! The ending of this dreadful chapter. Ugh.

Well, welcome to the sequel of The Meaning of Fear! Pitch thought his adventures were long over but, nope! He still has a long way to go! Hahaha, poor thing, romance is not an easy thing now, is it?

I'm so excited for this, you guys have no idea and I hope you all enjoy it! Some characters from the first story will be making their guest appearances, along with the Guardians, of course.

So review and tell me what you think and what you look forward to seeing! And tell me where the mistakes I made are so I can fix you - I still don't own MicrosoftWord, so spell check and grammar check aren't as corrected as I'd like.

Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't usually keep a new story on one chapter for so long. Sorry T_T''

_**Special Thanks To:**_

**The Almighty Pickle Lord XD** for being the first reviewer!

**Guest**

**MetaKnightRoxMySox**

**Guest 2**

**Abby-Flourite**

**The One Named MoonLight**

**yori neko**

**Rosellia of Lunaris**

**Satoshistar7**

* * *

-x-

The Dreams of Insomniacs

Constant Fears

-x-

* * *

_~It shall not be death,  
but a deep sleep of a hundred years,  
into which the princess  
shall fall~_

It began with a light.

It's what led him to the window, mistaking the apartment as his own from his hazed attention. Or maybe Orion had done this on purpose, just to give Pitch a hard time.

But that wasn't his biggest problem. As Pitch Black took to the skies early that night, who better to ruin his gracious mood than Jack Frost? Or, now known to the mortal world as Jackson Winters. More on that later.

His head was already pounding, the hollow energy within him hungered for the fear of the children he denied himself the entire week in favor of April's company. But now he could take it no more, and upon following the line of the Sandman's dream sand, he tainted it's path and absorbed the child's terror as they awakened in the night.

Pitch snickered to himself. Children were just so easy to frighten. Add a rubber snake to their paradise and all hell breaks loose. An elephant to their swimming pool, a fall to their flight. Of course, Pitch was doing better now with his abilities, no longer making a child suffer in their nightmares for his mere amusement or pride. He didn't have that luxury anymore, having developed empathetic feelings towards heart-breaking phobias because of the child he now called his own. Not to mention, feeding on the nightmares of children had become a necessity for him to survive, now that he's forced to take a human form and live among the mortal world.

It was his punishment for his actions the year before.

Or had he exiled that deep part of himself in purgatory?

He came upon Jackson Winters during his rounds through Burgess, just following behind the Sandman who had finished and moved on to the next area of work. The little girl, the sister of the mortal child that brought his downfall over three years earlier was sleeping soundly on the floor of her bedroom. Sophie, her name is. And didn't Pitch find it odd that her purple dream catcher was taken down now?

He was immediately suspicious. Did the child reach the age where she believed in the boogeyman no more? Or was did she believe she was a big girl now, and no longer thought such childish superstitions could keep away her nightmares that she could so _clearly_ handle herself?

It was a thought that plagued his mind once he slipped through the window into his bedroom. She was only 5 years old. It wasn't possible for children to stop believing at so young, was it?

Scoffing to himself, because of course children didn't lose their grasp on a magical life _that_ young, Pitch grabbed the child by the scruff of her collar and plopped her into the cradle of his arms. He then placed her on the bed and tucked her comfortably under the covers.

She reminded him so much of April back at home. The blonde hair, her sound sleep, the way she smiled softly at nothing in particular . . .

But of course, April was much, much cuter, he thought proudly.

Sophia Bennett was dreaming about a playground. One that took place in the middle of a beautiful forest filled with fairies and rabbits that hopped all around her as she sat and played with the flowers.

_How uncreative_, he thought, rolling his eyes. However, compared to April's nonexistent dream world he had managed to break open a little at a time these past few months, anything would seem dull.

"The forest is such a dangerous place for a little girl," he chuckled darkly, moving his hands around the dream sand to taint it with his own. He could feel it now. Sophia's world darkened, clouds covering her sun as she turned with a gasp. The animals scattered, the flowers wilted. Something growled from the bushes, and she jumped to her feet -

Just as the best part was about to be shown, Pitch felt his trance break and was brought back to the real world. Something burned the back of his neck, and he was about to yell out in pain before a hand clasped over his mouth and muffled his voice. His body tugged backwards, back out the open window and suddenly he knew. Pitch knew this was a trap.

Crashing to the ground, Jack's body sitting on top of him, Pitch yanked the boy's hand away and glared furiously.

"Frost!" He yelled, but the boy simply grinned and held a finger to his lips.

"Will you keep it down?"

"Get off!" He grunted, shoving the boy away to sit up and rub his neck. The burn had ceased, and his skin healed, leaving no trace of the wound behind. "Was that really necessary?" he continued.

"You've been avoiding North," Jack said simply, dusting himself off once he got to his feet.

"Were you really hiding under the child's bed all night just to tell me this? Would it have really been that hard to meet in some other inconspicuous place?"

The boy scoffed. "And risk walking straight into an ambush? I don't think so," Jack held up the dream catcher - the one Pitch recognized as Sophie's.

"And yet it was you who ambushed me," Pitch tsked. "How unfair. You attacked me and I haven't even done anything to provoke you!"

"I saw what you were trying to do! I knew you couldn't resist hurting Sophie!"

"I am offended!" He said, his face open with mock offense.

Pitch's eyes narrowed, his vision adjusting easily against the darkness of the night. Jack was still in his mortal form, his white hair replaced with a chestnut-brown, and his pale skin tanner and dark. It wasn't the first time Pitch had seen Jack in this form, but that didn't mean he wasn't used to he.

Pitch had to consider himself lucky though. Unlike himself, who was brought among the immortal world by the night, Jack was stuck as a human boy during the span of the summer and spring seasons. A situation that reminded him much of the Greek myth of Persephone.

"I would never hurt the darling child! I was just showing her how dangerous it could be being all alone in the forest, is all." He circled Jack as he spoke.

Jack snorted, as if amused that such a creature as Pitch Black could mean anything that wasn't harmful to children, and crossed his arms.

"Now, why don't we cut to the chase, hmm? I doubt you brought me all the way into your . . . _territory_, to sting me in the neck like the troublesome wasp you are."

Jack huffed, but ignored the insult. "North has tried to contact you for several weeks now. You haven't been checking in like you promised when making the deal with Manny to turn you human."

"Ah," Pitch nodded to himself, closing his eyes as he bent down to pluck a yellow flower from the Bennett's garden. Such things always brought warm feelings inside him, and believe it or not he enjoyed the warm weather in contrast to the cold one. "I must apologize then. Must've slipped my mind. Time does move so fast, you know."

"Now, tell _North_," -he said the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth-"that I have no interest in this little meeting of his - don't look so surprised, of course I know that the Counsel of All has been summoned. I am an elder member, after all."

"You can't ignore it, Pitch. When you let yourself be seen to the mortal world, placing the lives of people in danger, that power doesn't just go away. You may have suppressed to power of Jett Black now but that won't hold forever."

"'Let myself be seen'," Pitch repeated, turning sharply. "You say that as if it is so _easy!_ If we could just 'let ourselves be seen' I'm sure you would have figured out how to do such a thing long ago! So no, don't tell me how I just 'let myself be seen' because you and I both know that it is so much more than that!"

His form expanded, and his back cracked and bent to let the hard sand consume the air around them both. Grabbing the teen with one of his tentacles, Pitch held out his hands to beckon him forward. Jack struggled, resisting the urge to let out a cry of anguish as his body was being squeezed and made it difficult to breathe. After a moment, however, Pitch's grip loosened and he was met face-to-face with the scowling boy. His lips pulled back into a snarl to show off his razor teeth.

"You don't know it, but they fear us, Jack Frost. I've seen it in their eyes. They fear what we can do and that is why they plan to keep us on this leash. Our time in the human world has taken it's toll and though we have been given our human forms to recover from that power, There is oh, so, much more."

Now, you may be angry with me and my ways, and none of you ignorant Guardians understand what it is I do, but know this, Jack Frost: Fear _protects_. Without fear, there would be war, and chaos and _darkness!"_

"Pitch!" Jack gasped for air, his legs kicking, his arms going numb, "Your eyes!"

His insides burned as he realized what was going on around him. Tentacles seeped out from under his robes and whipped wildly around them. Pitch could see his reflection in the window of the Bennett house, his eyes glowing a demonic red, and with a sharp hiss he released Jack.

_Calm yourself you fool!_ His mind shouted.

Pitch's eyes reverted back to their golden shine. He shrunk down to his normal form and dusted off his robes like nothing happened.

"I can control _my _demons." he said, huffing. Jack gasped for air, still, his eyes set into a fierce glare.

"Can you control yours?"

-x-

A headache. That's what the boy was and it only made Pitch shiver in disgust when he was forced to mention that they were related in their human lives. His night was ruined, and just to spite the little pest Pitch took to the skies and frightened the other little buggers in their dreams more than he would on this night.

That only made his inner demon cry out for more, and Pitch soon found himself zooming through buildings for his life with a very angry, very grumpy Sandman on his trail.

Sending out several look-alikes, Pitch hid himself among his NightMares, riding his most true, most noble steed by the name of Orion through until he got to the safety of his neighbor hood.

The horse snorted, making a sound that wasn't too much like a scoff. Pitch's eyes furrowed, offended.

"Why you insolent-"

His horse gave another sound, much like a whine before slowing to buck the Nightmare King off his back. Pitch kept his grip, but his body flung forward painfully.

"You think I don't know that I over did it?!"

Orion stopped in front of the window to Pitch's apartment building and gave another snort, patting it's hooves against the air.

"Do I not know my limits!?" Pitch repeated its question. "Of course I'm aware - don't give me that look! You've been hanging out with _her _too much to be giving me that attitude!"

Orion, like many of Pitch's mares, had grown very fond of the little girl who wrapped their master around her little finger. April wasn't very sure about them at first, wondering if they were on 'those pills mommy yelled about to cousin Austin' because of their large size. But she became attached to them soon enough, and even they had trouble following their master's commands when she wanted to play with them.

Rolling his eyes, Pitch released Orion from his form and the glittering black sand disappeared into the night like the memories of a bad dream.

_Giving attitude to his master. I'm going to have to talk to April about encouraging this sort of behavior._

With a last huff, Pitch pushed himself through the glass barrier and tumbled into his apartment.

Err, _not_ his apartment.

-x-

Must the world be so cruel to a simple Nightmare King such as himself? Pitch awoke with his splitting headache dulled from last night's events. After observing himself in the mirror, he was happy to find that the large bump had nearly disappeared, and fixed his hair accordingly to cover up the unappealing area of red.

_That girl_, he growled as his mind replayed the night. Stupid Orion, dropping him off in front of the wrong window. But what was even more amazing was the fact that that woman - whose name he never got - could see him! Who was she? Pitch never cared to know the other neighbors, with the exception of the two girls who lived across from him, if only because he recognized April's nanny from Halloween, Jessica. Not to mention the little boy April was so fond of came over often, because much to Pitch's disdain, the other girl, Alison, was his sister.

But who else lived down the hall? April's mother mentioned a student boy on the other side, and another man whom they rarely saw lived in this hall too . . .

Getting dressed, Pitch still thought hard about if he'd seen that woman before. He didn't get a good look at her, but by the tone of her voice she was quite young. Early twenties, perhaps? The room was so dark, with nothing but a single lamp to light the room for her.

And at two o'clock in the morning, no less!

And she saw him. And threw a damned _phonebook_ at him. He growled at the memory, a phantom headache causing him to rub his head again. He was only so lucky to make a narrow escape when a man pounded on the door, asking of the girl was all right.

Not that _he_ was lucky, but _she _was. Because what power did the lowly human have over a powerful creature such as himself? It was laughable. No, really!

He might as well put his curiosity to rest. Maybe he could stop by on his way to the University, just to say hello? After all, he hasn't lived in the building long, and it would be a perfect excuse to put a face to the grown-up who can see him in his spiritual form.

And so, Pitch decided to groom himself extra well today. His hair tamed, sweeping over one eye and he made sure to put some of that special lotion mortals seemed to use to help the dark rings under his eyes (Not that Pitch bought it himself, since he was _obviously_ too handsome enough for these human's to handle and didn't need such things, but April's mother had insisted).

Straightening his suit under his dark trench coat, Pitch made his way out into the hall just as the middle door opened.

An arm slithered out near the bottom of the door, and Pitch rose an eyebrow curiously as he made his way over to observe more closely. He could see her more clearly now, the woman who caught him off guard was kneeling on the ground to reach the brown paper bag of delivered groceries. Her dark hair was straight and the color of her freckled skin was faded, as if she hadn't seen the light of day in ages.

Curious, Pitch walked into her line of sight, using his foot to graciously sweep across the floor and into her reach. The hand froze, and for a moment the woman shook her head and slowly looked up. Hair moving from her eyes, he could see that they were an odd shade of gunmetal blue, with a small, almost unnoticeable beauty mark under her left eye.

Pitch flashed a dazzling smile, one he knew charmed the other female professors at work. But her reaction wasn't one he expected. Her face flushed a deep, deep red and before he knew it, she snatched the bag and slammed the door.

He blinked once. Twice.

"Don't take it personally. 302 doesn't do well with new people. Or, really, people in general."

Pitch nearly jumped back from surprise. A messy blond-haired-grey-eyed man stood in front of the neighboring apartment, leaning against it with his arms crossed and a foot flat against the door. He was slightly taller than Pitch, with a wide-set jaw and a crooked smirk that rivaled Pitch's charming smile. How old would Pitch say he was? Late 30's, early 40's?

"I'm Lucas Pride. You're the new guy, 306, right? Haven't seen you much since you moved in - hell, I don't think I've seen you _move_ in. Just sorta appeared there, didn't ya?" he shifted to both feet and held out his hand to shake. Pitch cautiously took it, looking back to his apartment to see the numbers _306_ embedded on his door in silver to make sense of the nickname.

He laughed at Pitch's confusion. "'tis ai'ight, this floor is kind of the housing of the recluse. All of us do our own thing and don't really see much o'eachother anyway. At least I don't, though I have met Lily when she first moved in. Tiny thing like her trying to haul a huge box up 'ere and nearly fell down the stairs."

"Kieran. Kieran Lightman." was all Pitch said. He remembered April's mother telling him about 'the handsome man down the hall' after he helped her unload the moving truck. Pitch didn't care much for the information then.

"And who is . . .?" he refered to the woman's apartment.

Lucas nodded. "302 there is Amelia. Sweet gal, though a bit on the," he tilted his head, as if trying to find the right word, "well, I wouldn't know how to describe her, but she doesn't very much like people. Or going outside. 'Agoraphobia', she once told me - and only because we've lived here a couple years longer than the rest o'ya. Nearly took off my hand when we first met, slammin' the door. I work all night, ya'see, and even though she has insomnia, Amelia doesn't really expected visitors at that time of night."

Lucas subconsciously rubbed his wrist, chuckling at himself. "Bit of a shock when she opened the door and found me half bloodied from a fight I got scraped into." he sighed. "though it comes with the job, I suppose."

For a moment, Pitch wondered what exactly this man did to get himself beat up by others. Judging by his outfit, he looked to wear a sort of uniform, though not a formal suit a professor like himself wore. More like a . . .

_A bartender?_

"Amelia, huh?" Pitch said curiously, deciding not to care about the man's occupation.

-x-

Curiosity. Pure curiosity brought Pitch to Amelia's apartment again that night. Her curtains were drawn through her window, but he could still see a light flickering on and off.

"Just what is she doing?" he wondered aloud. Orion snorted, kicking his front legs up.

"Don't think I forgot about what you did last night," Pitch growled before nudging his mare forward. Orion rolled his eyes, much to Pitch's annoyance, but complied.

Light on. Light off. Was this a game the human woman was playing? He didn't know. But Pitch chose the split second she let the room encase in darkness to slip through her window, silently crawling her ceiling like a spider; quick and nimble.

The girl looked distressed, staring at her hand hidden under the lampshade as if it were about to bite her. Relentless, she flipped the switch and loud out a squeal before flicking it back on.

Pitch rose an eyebrow. What an odd ritual, he thought.

Orion poked his head through the window, the curtain hiding his large head, and let out a nick of annoyance. He didn't expect his master to make him wait outside and do nothing, did he?

The girl stopped, hearing a strange noise as Pitch face-palmed. He narrowed his eyes at his steed, sending a silent warning for the animal to keep quiet and snapped his fingers. The horse burst into smoke, a large, black spider taking its place, and scaled the wall to meet his master. The horse-now-spider moved in a way of displeasure.

_'Oh, stop your complaining,' _Pitch told Orion. _'If you wish to join me than you shall do as I say!'_

"Who's there?" Amelia called out, her eyes darting from the corners of her room as she curled on her mattress. Pitch chuckled to himself, eyes glimmering in amusement. He let the pitter-patter sound of Orion's legs clacking against the ceiling amplify.

Time for some payback.

Pitch ordered Orion to make himself seen. It crawled right above her, and using its newfound abilities, the arachnid lowered itself with a spin of it's thread and swung right in front of her face.

Her face paled, and Pitch grinned. Such a simple trick; the oldest in the book!

Amelia gave a bloodcurdling scream, swung her body off the mattress and crawled backwards, her breathing heavy.

"Oh, come on!" She yelled out, suddenly rubbing her head and arms to check for any other spider friends.

"Okay, Amelia," she gulped to herself, her eyes still on offending arachnid. "Just find a tissue a-and . . . smashitwithyourpillow!"

_Oh, brother_. Pitch rolled his eyes. Flattening his body to the cornered shadows and gliding down the wall behind Amelia, he let more of the mysterious clatter trail along the ceiling. She looked up, frightened, then left, then right -

Pitch pulled the full top of his body out from the wall, leaned down by her ear with a sinister smirk, and whispered ever so softly . . .

"Boo."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I posted this story forgetting that I haven't completed it's timeline, so that's what held me back, lol I'm sorry!

Next Time on _The Dreams of Insomniacs:  
_Amores was a very handsome man, but with the grace very much like a female's. Pitch had to wonder for a moment if there was a definite gender to this particular spirit known as 'Cupid'.  
"The love between a mortal and an immortal can only end in tragedy," he says.  
Pitch licks his lips and forms a feral grin.. "And what fun that would be."


End file.
